el pasado y la eternidad
by Jezz Tellez
Summary: Bella Swan había sido una talentosa actriz, por a mor se entrego a 3 vampiros para salvar a su angel pero despues se entero q en verdad era una angel ahora tendra que escoger entre un vampiro un angel y un hechicero. mal sumary entren porfavor
1. Recuerdos

Bella Swan había sido una talentosa, famosa y hermosa actriz pero por amor se entrego a tres vampiros que la convirtieron para jamás dejarla ir. Después de tiempo se entero que el amor de su vida jamás había estado en peligro puesto que era un ángel, su mejor amigo la había apoyado y la amaba, y ahora ella tenía que escoge entre tres seres sobrenaturales: un ángel, un vampiro y un hechicero.

_P.O.V. Bella_

Un año después de haberle dicho que no lo amaba y dejarlo en mi cama completamente desnudo, confuso y triste, un año de haber perdido a mi bebe, un año de ser una sanguijuela.

Cada día que pasa pienso en Edward mi hermoso ángel y en Melody, aunque no la llegue a conocer y nunca nació yo la amaba ella era fruto del amor que Edward y yo nos teníamos pero tenía que llegar James y Victoria amenazándome para unirme a ellos a cambio de no matar a Edward.

James había sido mi novio y victoria mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

Rosalie y Jasper eran mis hermanos menores, ellos eran gemelos Jazz había "muerto" de Leucemia pero después de tiempo me entere que no había muerto lo habían transformada y rose era un hechicera.

_Flash-back_

después de haber regresado con edward me hablaron del hospital para decirme que mis papas estaban graves, cuando llegue me contaron que una de las sirvientas los había estado envenenado con arsénico, mama ya había muerto cuando llegue y papa había esperado a que llegara para despedirse y darme una carta después de eso murió, todavía guardo la carta y recuerdo cada palabra escrita, esa carta había hecho que nuestra vida diera un giro de 180º .

bells

yo se que lo que vas a leer va a ser muy difícil de creer pero es la verdad, esta carta la escribimos tu madre y yo desde que los gemelos nacieron.

Mi familia tiene un secreto muy oscuro

Recuerdas el lunar en forma de estrella que tenia tu abuela y que tiene rose? Cada mujer que tenga ese lunar posee poderes mágicos (son hechiceras) ellas solo tienen 4 opciones

I: rechazar sus poderes y seguir su vida como cualquier humano.

II: aceptar sus poderes y usarlos solo cuando sea necesario, envejecer y morir cuando deseen.

III: aceptar sus poderes, tener tutores de magia, usarlos como quieran y cuando quieran, elegir si quieren o no envejecer, elegir si quieren o no morir y ser hechiceras oscuras.

IV: todo lo anterior pero ser hechicera de luz.

Tu abuela eligió la II. Apoya rose cuando escoja, no influyas en sus decisiones, no importa cual elija, ella escogerá la correcta como todas sus antepasadas.

Recuerda que los queremos, la muerte de tu madre estaba escrita desde que se caso conmigo ya que las mamas de las hechiceras siempre mueren a cierta edad, yo no puedo vivir sin ella así que la seguire, los queremos y nunca los olvidaremos.

Charlie & renne

_Fin flash-back_


	2. tristezas

Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol viendo tristemente a Tanya, James y a Victoria destrozar varios cuerpos de humanos inocentes.

Todavía recuerdo cuando conocí a James, él era el chico playboy de la primaria y yo era la única que no le hacía caso pero termine cayendo en sus redes como todas las del montón.

A Victoria la conocí el primer día de clases, nos hicimos amigas de inmediato, ella me apoyo cuando termine con James y ahora me ha traicionado y esta de su lado.

A Tanya la debería odiar pero en vez de eso solo siento lastima por ella, el día que la conocí fue porque la encontré besándose con Edward, al principio cuando era una vil humana casi termino con el pero ahora lo entiendo todo, a ella ya la habían transformado cuando se besaron, ella tiene un don con el cual puede hipnotizar y hacer que pierda la memoria la persona que ella quiera. No podía creer que se veía tan dulce e inocente pero al mismo tiempo provocativa y culpable.

Hace una semana que Edward me encontró y me pidió perdón por haber sido la causa de mi inmortalidad.

**Flash-back**

**-¿Bella?- acaso ya estaba en el infierno?, podía escuchar la voz de mi ángel.**

**-¿Edward?, tu…tu deberías estar muerto, te fui a buscar cuando me entere que eras una ángel pero me dijeron que habías muerto por que así lo habías decidido.**

**-hay Bella que tonta eres, yo no… puedo morir, bueno si pero no soy yo quien lo decide.**

**-pero… yo vi tu tumba.**

**-era una tumba sin cuerpo. Pero eso no importa, quiero pedirte perdón porque por mi culpa eres lo que eres, debí haberte dicho lo que en realidad era, si lo hubiera hecho no te hubieras entregado a ellos para que no me mataran, fui un tonto, es…pero me…me per…dones porque no s…se que haría si m…me odiaras.- era la primera vez que lo veía tartamudear.**

**-no fue tu culpa, pero para que estés más tranquilo te perdono.**

**-gracias, ahora podre irme en paz, ya vienen tus amiguitos y no quiero matar a ese tal james, no te quiero causar problemas, te veo la próxima semana aquí mismo, a la hora del amanecer.**

**Fin Flash-back**

Ahora ansió que amanesca y que mis compañeros salgan a buscar más "comida" para poder ver al dueño de mis pensamientos. En la noche también veré a mi hermana después de haberse ido a la push desde hace seis meces, ya que Billy es sus tutor de magia, hace seis meces también me entere que Jacob era hechicero pero a diferencia de mi hermana que era hechicera oscura, el era hechicero de la luz.

-Bella.-fue James quien me saco de mi ensoñación.

-¿que paso James?, ¿ya se van a cazar de nuevo?.-

-no, falta mucho para que amanesca, pero tu sabes muy bien que dias es hoy.

-es viernes pero... oh no James hoy no porfavor, no estoy de humor para eso, tu me tomas cuando quieres.

-por eso mismo, vamos, camina hacia lo mas profundo del bosque o ¿quieres que me quede aqui contigo todo el dia esperando a que estes de humor y no vaya a cazar?.-dijo amenazante.

-no, ok pero porfavor estavez no me muerdas.

-jaja, yo are lo que quiera contigo asi que callate y has lo que yo te diga.

-esta bien.

James empezo a besarme apasionadamente, luego agarro mis senos por encima de la blusa y despues de haber estado "jugando" un rato, me hizo suya salvajemente.

Asi era siempre, todos los lunes, miercoles, viernes,sabados y domingos me tomaba y hacia lo que queria con mi cuerpo sin importarle como me sentia, pero esta vez acepte, para que se fera y pudiera ver a edward.

Despues de salir de mi se vistio y me levanto del pasto se acerco a mi y lamio mis lagrimas, uno de mis dones aparte de ser un escudo, era el poder llorar pero no era lagrimas normales sino lagrimas de sangre, al llorar me debilitaba ya que sacaba toda la sangre que habia bebido.

-no llores, yo se que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, ahora ya me puedo ir satisfecho a cazar, ¿quieres que te traiga algun humano apestoso?.-

-no James, tu sabes que solo tomo sangre de animales.-

-ok, tu te lo pierdes, regresamos al amanecer, y vete preparando porque mañana es sabado.-

Odiaba esto, que el me tomara, yo lo habia amadado cuando era niña pero ahora lo detestaba, no podia dejarlos porque victoria apesar de todo lo que ha hecho es mi mejor amiga y porque James mataria a Rosalie y a Alice la hermna humana de Edward.

-no olvides llevarte tu anillo.-

-sabes que jamas me lo quito, Victoria ya lleva su pulsera y Tanya su collar, no te preocupes, aparte hoy no va a salir el sol.-

-ok.-

los vampiros habian encontrado una forma de salir al sol sin brillar, como la piedra onix en nuestro accesorio era la solucion,james llevaba un anillo, victoria llevaba una pulsera, Tanya un collar, mi hermano Jazz siempre llevaba el anillo de mi padre y yo llevaba onix en forma de corazon con dos tiraz curzadas que tenian incrustados diamantes, el cual me la habia incrustado en donde deberia estar mi muerto corazon, nadie lo podia ver ya que estaba dentro de mi cuerpo. Eso simbolizaba a mi corazon que ahora era frio, duro y oscuro, las tiraz simbolizan al cuerpo frio y muerto que protege al corazon.

y ahora que ya se han ido, tendre que esperar a que el llege antes de que la tristeza me inunde. tendre que seguir soportando esta no-vida que me hace tan infeliz.

* * *

**_Yo se que el primer capitulo esta un poco confuzo pero espero con esto se les vaya aclarando un poco, aunque ese es el proposito que esten confundidos jajaja_**

**_gracias a los que han leido_**

**_pense que pasaria mucho tiempo pra que alguien leyera mi novel pero no fue asi, gracias los quiero y pronto subire el siguiente cap._**

**_Jessica Castillo. J*._**


	3. Volverte a ver amor

_**espero sigan leyendo y puedan pasar a mi perfil para leer mi otra historia (por sierto hay unas fotos sobre esta historia en mi perfil)**_

_**gracias x los reviews me hacen mucho bien porfavor cada que lean dejen uno no les pido otra cosa solo que me dejen reviews**_

* * *

Me senté a esperar a que el llegara y me tope con una escena que me hizo llorar mares de lagrimas sangrientas

Una hermosa ardilla le lamia la pata delantera a su pequeña cría herida, claramente desde el ángulo que las veía pude notar que la herida era de una serpiente y parecía que ambas sabían lo que estaba pasando al final de la noche la pequeña moriría y al ver sus ojos pude notar que de una forma hermosa y silenciosa se estaban despidiendo.

Tal vez me hizo recordar un poco a mi pequeña Melody esa criaturita que jamás llegue a conocer

Al momento de intentar pararme vi todo borroso y me maree un poco sentí como mi cuerpo iba cayendo pero en vez de sentir el pasto del espeso bosque que me rodeaba sentí unas manos cálidas que jure que eran las de el, las de mi Edward. Perdí el sentido durante unos minutos, 5 para ser exactos.

Al abrir los ojos me tope con los ojos mas hermosos que había visto cada que los veía caía en una hipnosis de la cual me era casi imposible de salir.

_-esta__s bie__n__?_- pregunto bastante preocupado

_-si, eso creo por que lo preguntas?-_

_-por esto_-dijo mientras secaba una de mis lagrimas y me la mostraba

_-hum… larga historia, prefiero no hablar de eso._-

-_Necesito saber todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, que acaso ya no confías en mi...-dijo haciendo una pausa-que acaso ya no me amas?-_

_-claro que confió en ti y claro que te amo como puedes dudarlo_?-grite bastante enojada.

-_necesito saberlo Bella por favor amor dime todo._

_- esta bien-_

_-empecemos por la parte donde tus lágrimas son sangre.-_

_-pues que digo se supone que algunos vampiros tenemos poderes y yo tengo dos ser un tipo escudo y llorar pero no lagrimas normales claro esta.-_

_-escudo?-se quedo pensativo-entonces por eso no puedo leerte?-_dijo mas para el q para mi.

_-leerme?_

_-sorpresa! Yo también tengo un poder, leo la mente de los demás pero tu eres la única excepción._

Y asi pasaron las horas hablando de nosotros de Alice de Rose y de Jaz.

Cerca de las 5:30 el se paro bruscamente.

-_No!, lo voy a matar juro que lo matare como te puede hacer esto!_-grito

No sabia que era lo que ocurría pero me estaba preocupando no tardaba en amanecer y James pronto llegaría.

_-como dejas que te hagas eso Bella?-_

_-que me haga? Quien?, de que hablas Edward?_

_-el te toma cuando quiere y tu no haces nada!_

_-oh… eso_

_-si eso Isabella que te sucede? Tanto lo amas como para hacerte esto?_

_-Yo no lo amo!, un momento tu como lo sabes?_

_-el esta como a un kilometro de aquí puedo escucharlo, ahora contesta Swan porque lo permites?_

_- Porque el dijo que si no lo hacia mataría mis hermanos y a Alice!- grite soltándome a llorar al recordar lo que pasaba cada noche que el me tomaba._

_-Porque no me lo dijiste?, te pedí que me lo contaras todo!_

_-como querías que te lo dijera?, " a si y James me toma y hace lo que quiera conmigo pero no te preocupes ya me acostumbre no es nada nuevo", claro que no me siento sucia y avergonzada cada vez que lo recuerdo-_

Claro había dos cosas que jamás le contaría a Edward lo de James y lo de nuestra hija Melody pero la primera ya había sido descubierta y daría mi vida si pudiera para que el no se enterara que había matado a nuestra pequeña.

_-como pude dejar que pasaras por esto?, fui un estúpido y no me lo voy a perdonar nunca pero hoy mismo matare a James y así espero que una pequeña parte de ti deje de odiarme._

_-no Edward yo no te odio. Pero tu no puedes matar a James el es vampiro el no puede morir tan fácilmente, te matara y eso no lo permitiré nunca!_

_-no amor recuerda que la única que decide mi muerte eres tu. Y claro que lo puedo matar soy un angel puedo crear un dolor infernal en la mente y cuerpo de cualquiera y poco a poco morirá, si ese alguien hiso mucho daño durante el tiempo que existió morirá mas lento y dolorosamente que una persona la cual sus pecados sean menores._

_-Pero Edward el no esta solo tiene a Tanya y a Victoria en cuanto lo vean sufrir huirán e irán a buscar a mis hermanos y a Alice._

_-ok Bella veo q va a ser difícil convencerte de matarlos aunque te hayan hecho tanto daño tu siempre vas a ser tan noble y no querrás ver morir a nadie mas asi que escapemos iremos a buscara mi hermana y a tus hermanos, nos esconderemos y poco a poco me desharé de ellos._

_-Cariño el es un rastreador no importa lo que hagamos el siempre nos encontrara ese es su don._

_-Entonces que sugieres si tanto te rehúsas a mis opciones que sugieres tu?_

_-nos desharemos de ellos poco a poco primero de Tanya ella es la mas débil de los tres pero esto llevara tiempo varios meses o mas._

_-esta bien acepto si con eso consigo tenerte para siempre._

_-Primero tienes que jurar que no buscaras a James y lo trataras de matar por tu cuenta._

_-hum… lo juro. Me tengo que ir cada vez están mas cerca y no queremos complicaciones en nuestro plan verdad?_

_-no por supuesto que no…_-dije con una sonrisa en la cara

_-mañana nos vemos a un kilometro de aquí para que mi aroma no haga que sospechen-_

_-esta bien te buscare cuando ellos salgan a cazar_.-dije acercándome a el para abrazarlo

_-te amo Bella_- se acerco cada vez mas hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso profundo y lleno de amor.

Este beso no se comparaba en nada a los de James los de el eran salvajes, violentos y amargos, en cambio los de mi Edward tenían dulzura, amor, pasión, deseo y una necesidad de estar así para siempre.

Nos separamos y el me dio un ultimo beso en la frente en cuanto lo vi partir sentí un hueco en el pecho, trate de consolarme pensando que mañana lo vería, pero sabia que no podría estar tranquila ni feliz hasta volver a verlo

* * *

_**corto? si lo se muy malo pero no sean tan crueles mi cabeza no dio para mas aun asi los amo y pueden decir todo lo que quieran bueno o malo las criticas y el **__**a**__**poyo siempre lo recibire de buena forma **_


	4. Que demonios?

**Chicas siento tanto haberme ido, enserio extrañe publicar pero debido a problemas familiares y personales la inspiración se fue durante todo este tiempo y acaba de regresar, aunque no sea la mejor, quiero continuar escribiendo porque esto es lo que me hace feliz…**

**espero pasen por mi otra historia y dejen mucho muchos reviews :DDD**

* * *

vi como poco a poco iba desapareciendo la figura de mi Angel.

y la imagen de las ardillas llamo mi atención nuevamente, la pequeña yacía en el suelo respirando con dificultad mientras la otra se limitaba a acariciar su cabeza y poco a poco los latidos de la pequeña iban disminuyendo y haciéndose pesados hasta que cesaron, la otra simplemente dejó salir un sollozo y la arrastro a su agujero, y heme aquí cada vez más débil por la sangre que dejaba salir por las lágrimas, no podía dejar de pensar en mi pequeña Melody y en la Hermosa familia que pude haber formado con ella y con Edward...

-hey Bella deja de estar de dramática mejor ven que te trajimos un pequeño regalito-dijeron mientras dejaban caer frente a mi un pequeño cuerpo

-yo claramente les dije que no quería sangre de humanos

-lo se Bells pero te conozco desde pequeñas y se cuando necesitas algo

-escúchame bien Victoria por más que necesite algo no significa que lo quiera

-que lástima pensamos que te alegrarias de ver a la pobre Ali, entonces tendrá que ser la cena de alguno de nosotros tres

- que diablos dices Tanya?- dije mientras le daba vuelta al pequeño cuerpo inconsciente de Alice

-pensé que te alegraria ver a tú ex cuñada y vengarte del maldito de Cullen ya que por su culpa eres esto

-oh dios que han hecho?

-nada bebe, solo la encontramos caminando por las calles y pensamos que te agradaría tener su cuello entre tu boca.

-estan locos o que?

-ya cállate quieres!-grito la estúpida de Tanya- solo intentábamos alegrarte un poco la vida, pero eres una mal agradecida

-mal agradecida?, mira Tanya desde que me transformaron nunca les e reclamado ni exigido nada, en cambio ustedes se han aprovechado de mi cada segundo.

-mira estúpida, si no le clavas los dientes tu lo are yo- dijo con sed en los ojos Victoria

-obvio no le hare daño!, dejen que la lleve a su casa y prometo que hoy los acompaño a cazar a algún otro humano

-ya te extrañaba bebe- James se acercó y me abrazo, en este momento no podía sentir mas que repulsión

-pero no será cualquier humano tienen que ser escorias.

-como tu digas Belly, encerio extrañaba a mi amiga

-si si como sea, no duden que en cualquier momento tirara la macara y los devorara vivos- estaba mas que claro que a Tanya jamas le agradaría

-Callate estúpida, deja a mi bebe, ella pude poner la condición que quiera, pero eso si Isabella en cuanto nos traiciones la vida de esta estúpida humana y la de tus hermanos acabara trágicamente ¿quedo claro?

-si James, sabes que jamas los abandonare

-eso esperamos Bells, no quiero perder a mi amiga de nuevo

Era oficial me volveria loca con todo esto que demonios haría para liberarme de este trio de Desgraciados sin poner en riesgo la vida de mis seres queridos, esto cambia los planes completamente, ¿Cómo le haría para decirle a Edward que aun no podía irme, sin contarle que Alice estuvo aquí?

* * *

**tssss**

**ahora que hara Belly Bells?**

**pobre Alice... denme su opinion y alguna sugerencia para**

**los siguientes capitulos**

**besos **


End file.
